1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to building construction and is particularly directed to improved means for measuring and installingretaining the spacing of forming boards in preparation for pouring concrete stem walls and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has always been difficult and tedious to erect stem wall type raised foundation forming systems. For example, when setting forms for a six or eight inch foundation wall, it is necessary to lay string lines to indicate the proper locations of the inner and outer forming boards. Form stakes are then driven into the ground along the string lines and the forming boards are nailed onto the form stakes. However, the spacing and levelness of the forming boards must be checked repeatedly and spacing ties must be nailed to the inner and outer forming boards at frequent intervals to assure that the proper spacing is maintained. Also, bracing stakes must be attached to the forming boards at frequent intervals to further assure the proper spacing. In addition, frequent measurements must be made along the spacing ties and holes must be drilled at the appropriate locations to install J-bolts which are to be embedded in the concrete. Obviously, the repeated checking and nailing of the spacing ties and bracing stakes and the measuring and drilling of the holes for the J-bolts is extremely labor intensive and time consuming. Moreover, the spacing ties and bracing stakes are usually fabricated on site and are discarded after the concrete foundation has set, which results in considerable waste of boards and nails and, hence, increases the cost of labor and material for such operations.
Numerous devices have been proposed heretofore for overcoming these difficulties. However, most of the prior art devices have been expensive to purchase, have been complex and difficult to use and have required considerable maintenance. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,837,807 G.P. McGraw Jun. 10, 1958 3,128,524 J.D. Kay Apr. 14, 1964 3,163,909 H.M. Williams Jan. 5, 1965 3,203,070 T.M. Kolakowski et al Aug. 31, 1965 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the disadvantages discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art forming jigs have been entirely satisfactory.